


They Meet Under Moonlight

by Windfang



Series: Midnight Rendezvous [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang
Summary: Sakura and Hinata knew their husbands love each other. When they saw a flash of orange race through the streets of Konoha they can only look on knowingly. SasuNaru A short companion fic to my Moonlight Rendezvous fanfic.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Midnight Rendezvous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	They Meet Under Moonlight

Hinata POV

Hinata is aware of it. The Hokage’s purposeful late night shifts and the constant trips outside the village were no accident. Of course, she could always tell right from back then that while she held the title of being the Hokage’s wife, she never really held his heart.

She can see it from the way Naruto looks at her. At first it didn’t bother her how they’ve never been intimate. After all, the Hyuuga Clan wasn’t that big on intimacy. Their traditional clan has always stressed the importance of being proper.

And the way that husbands and wife normally act isn’t considered proper in the traditional eyes of the Hyuuga Clan. After their wedding, Naruto had barely touched her, only the slight peck on the cheeks and a friendly hug.

Yet she’s used to it. Her father wasn’t exactly a man who showed affection so openly. And even after Naruto’s influence have gradually broken down the traditionalism that permeates throughout the Hyuuga Clan, her father has still emphasized that sexual contact is merely for procreation of children.

And Hinata was fine with it, for she knew that she never really held her husband’s heart. A flash of orange glowed in the distance, taking the attention of the Hyuuga clan’s attendants and most of the Konoha villagers on the streets.

“There goes Hokage-sama again. He really is the orange flash of Konoha.”

“I wonder if he’ll stop a criminal on a speeding train this time?”

“I wish I’m as fast as Hokage-sama”

Hinata could only smile as her ears picked up the pieces of conversation as various onlookers noticed Naruto passing by the Hyuuga compound. But deep in her heart she knew the destination.

She have always known he’s up to meet that man again, the man who helped her Naruto-kun save the world. And she’s fine with. She knew how her Naruto-kun have chased and fought for Sasuke all his life. She understood the tears he shed, the sweat and blood she bled just for his soul mate.

She shook her head. He’s not her Naruto-kun after all. He may be her husband in name and in the records but they never acted like a real couple would.

Sure Naruto would take her out on some dates, but most of these have been friendly or hugely familial in nature-dates that Naruto know is expected of him as her husband. Hinata have watched him all these years to recognize the mask. She knew there’s a reason why Naruto refuse to go home even in important family events.

And even when Boruto shouts, screams and complains that his father is never home for them, deep down in her heart, she understood the reason and she’s okay with it.

It is only when Sasuke-kun is at the village that Naruto is truly happy. The way his bored, tired and dull baby blue eyes would light up into blindingly bright sapphires when Sasuke-kun randomly drop in for his mission reports is not a foreign sight to Hinata, nor is she oblivious to them, or the way that the Uchiha would smile when enters the Hokage tower, his normally impassive face alight with emotions.

A sigh escaped Hinata’s lips as she went to their tiny but warm home. To give credit where credit is due, Naruto has attempted his best in doing right by his vows. He have been an excellent provider to his family and children. But Hinata knew that he was simply acting simply because it was what’s expected of him.

She traced the orange chakra trail that led outside the gates of Konoha. In the distance, she noticed a purple mass that have been a familiar sight. She shut her eyes and turned off her Byakugan before the two would meet.

For she know that as usual, those two chakra would come into unison under the moonlight. She locked the door behind her. Well she guess she won’t be expecting her husband home again for this night.

-o-o-o-

Sakura POV

As someone who worked close to the Hokage tower, Sakura is privy to the many secrets that goes in and out of that office. As Tsunade’s student, she can freely walk through the admin building without restraint, peruse the documents without question and enjoys the privilege of being the most trusted ninja in the village, second only perhaps to Shikamaru.

So when she heard the flapping of a hawk’s wings within the Hokage office she knew right away what it meant. And although it pained her heart, she have come to accept that. Sasuke and Naruto have always been in love with each other.

And she’s okay with that. For even when she has given up on the Uchiha, Naruto didn’t. She have been guilty, accepting the marriage proposal from Sasuke, but when she learned of the plan to repopulate the Uchiha clan, she accepted without reservation.

Yet she knew it deep in her heart that although she held the title wife of the Uchiha patriarch, she never held his heart. For theirs were a marriage of convenience. Although she would never admit that to Sarada.

Over time, she have convinced herself that Sasuke loved her, but whenever that hawk reaches the Hokage tower, she is constantly reminded that what Sasuke and she have were merely platonic.

Sure Sasuke have taken her on some dates before, but she could always feel his eyes searching the crowd their blond teammate. And most of these dates were either friendly and platonic in nature.

She have come to understand how Sasuke would always go to the Hokage tower first before their home. Sure, she could always chalk it up as his official duty, but when those visits linger for 30 minutes, one hour, even two hours or more, she knew that there’s something more behind those mission reports.

Sakura would be blind not to notice her husband’s peculiarities.

It is only when at the Hokage tower when Sasuke’s eyes would truly alive as he deliver his report to Naruto. She contented herself with Sasuke’s friendly touches, his forehead flicks and brief kisses.

But she knew that the more intimate displays of affection have always been reserved for one man and one man only. So when she heard that hawk on the Hokage window, she knew right away that Naruto would leave.

“It’s okay Naruto. I’ll handle things from here.” Sakura could only smile as Shikamaru’s voice rang through the closed door of the Hokage’s office.

As if on cue an orange flash flickered and ran past here.

Yep, Naruto is meeting with Sasuke yet again. Sakura could only shake her head as she moved on to the hospital. She knew those two are destined for each other. And she’s content with simply giving Sasuke his dream of a revived Uchiha clan.

And even when Sarada yells, scream and cry that her papa was never there for them, Sakura have come to accept it. For she knew deep in her heart that the Uchiha only have eyes for the man currently at the center not just of Konoha, but of Sasuke’s world.

-o-o-o-

Hinata and Sakura POV

They knew their husbands were, _still_ are in love. Theirs are an unconventional marriage of platonic feelings. They also knew that those brief moments of intimacies have always been just that, platonic.

They’re not blind to the stolen glances that Naruto and Sasuke would give each other nor their quick and long rendezvous within and outside the village. But to Sakura and Hinata, they’re willing to endure their marriages because both know that this is what’s expected.

After all, in the shinobi world legacy means a lot. Without a family to pass on the torch of the will of fire, Konoha would not exist. They both envy their friends who have found love in their marriages.

But for now, they will watch over their most cherished persons’ dreams. They can only give the gift of family to their respective husbands. For even when they hold the official title as their wives, they would never hold their hearts.

But they’re fine with it. Tonight, they’ll go home to a house with no father. They’ll tuck in their children as usual and carry the dreams of Konoha and their husbands with them. Tonight, they’ll go to bed with the knowledge that Sasuke and Naruto both loved each other so much. And they understand and respect that both need the space and time. For both have been through so much and have chased each other so much to be hindered by any of them. Sakura and Hinata knows that their hearts belong not to their wives, but to each other.

Tonight, Sakura and Hinata goes to bed knowing that Sasuke and Naruto will meet away from them, away from family and away from responsibilities. And they’re totally fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Never really liked how Kishimoto wasted more than a decade of character development between Naruto and Sasuke so this and my Moonlight Rendezvous story aims to bridge the gap. While Moonlight Rendezvous aim to show how Sasuke and Naruto loves each other, They Meet Under Moonlight, shows their wives' perspectives. What do you think? Feel free to agree or disagree in the comments below. :)


End file.
